Hacerla feliz
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Chat Noir decide hacer feliz a Marinette luego de que ella este furiosa por algo *Marichat*


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ZAG héroes y Thomas Astruc, aquí mi primera historia de Ladybug con mi Shipeo favorito: Marichat.

* * *

Lo que iba a pasar a continuación siempre se predecía, alguien es Akumatizada, tienen que detenerlo y poner fin los planes del enemigo de Paris Hawk Moth. Pero eso no era problema para los 2 superhéroes quienes estaban dispuestos a detenerlo con tal de proteger a su amada ciudad… pero hubo algo que cambio de repente.

Un ataque en el Palacio del Louvre estaba sucediendo, el villano de esta ocasión seria El emperador que su poder consistía en que usando su vara de oro controlaba a las personas dándole una fuerza enorme y así poder robar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Chat se estaba divirtiendo con el emperador dándole una paliza, pero cierta persona estaba de muy mal humor comenzó a usar su "Amuleto encantado" para derrotar al villano y finalmente pudo derrotarlo rompiéndole la vara y de ahí saliera el Akuma y volverla a ser buena.

Chat Noir: "Ganamos" –dijo poniendo el puño para que ella también le chocara.

Pero no recibió el choque de puños como solía pasar cuando alguien es desakumatizada, Chat miro por un momento a Ladybug quien todavía estaba de mal humor y decidio preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

Chat Noir: "Mi Lady ¿sucede algo?" –le pregunto.

Ladybug al oír su pregunta recordó la razón del porque estaba molesta y con tan solo de recordarlo la enfurecía.

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

Marinette junto con Alya estaba en la escuela y observaron que Adrien quien estaba caminado justo donde estaban ellas, Marinette al verlo se pone nerviosa y se esconde para que no la viera. Adrien paso y saludo a Alya y ella le devuelve el saludo y este se va.

Alya: "Cielos amiga deberías dejar ese miedo que tienes con tan solo verlo" –dijo mientras la veía salir de su escondite.

Marinette: "¿Tú crees?" –dijo con una tímida voz.

Alya: "Si, anda mejor vayamos a…"

 **"¡Ah Adrien, sabía que aceptarías!** " –grito alguien fuertemente.

Al escuchar el grito vieron a Chloe quien sujetaba el brazo de Adrien con una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaban los 2 juntos hacia la salida, Adrien por otra parte le incomodaba de como Chloe le sujetaba el brazo de una manera fuerte. Chloe miro a Marinette por unos segundos y luego se retiró de la escuela, Marinette sintió una oleada de ira con tal sola verla.

Alya: "Marinette ¿estas bi…?" –dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Marinette: "Me tengo que ir Alya" –dijo con una sombría voz que hizo asustar un poco a Alya.

Marinette se retiró de la escuela mientras gruñía lo que había ocurrido.

Nino: "¿Qué le pasa a Marinette?" –dijo al verla irse.

Alya: "No tengo ni la menor idea" –dijo al verlo.

- **Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva** -

Al recordar esa escena sintió que la ira que tenia se estaba acumulando, pero estaba tratando de controlarla.

Ladybug: "No es nada me tengo ir" –dijo mientras sacaba su Yo-Yo y se iba del lugar.

Chat solo la miro y se preguntaba que le pasaba realmente.

Ya de noche en la panadería Marinette se destransformo y se echó a la cama no sin antes ver a Tikki quien tenía una cara de decepción.

Marinette: "¿Qué?" –dijo.

Tikki: "Marinette no estuvo bien que trataras mal a Chat Noir, él no tiene la culpa de tu problema" –dijo con una expresión molesta.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Tikki, si estuvo mal tratar mal a Chat Noir después de todo él no tenía la culpa por lo que le sucedía a ella. Luego se levantó de su cama y se fue al balcón de su casa.

Marinette: "Tienes razón Tikki creo que necesito estar un tiempo a solas para reflexionar mis actos" –dijo mientras la veía.

Tikki acepto y se echó a dormir sin preocuparse de nada, Marinette al subir se echó a mirar las estrellas mientras respiraba profundamente, pero al momento de respirar recordaba lo que había sucedido durante el día con Chloe junto con Adrien, mientras recordaba más se ponía furiosa.

Marinette: "Estúpida, estúpida Chloe" –dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar mal de ella.

En otro lado Chat Noir estaba recorriendo Paris mientras corría en las casas, pero también se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía a Ladybug quien tenía una actitud gruñona.

Chat Noir: "Ojalá me hubiera dicho lo que le pasaba así podría haberla ayudado" –dijo al detenerse.

Luego observo a Marinette quien estaba observando las estrellas, se preguntó del porque estaba tan despierta pero luego decidio ir a visitarla.

Marinette estaba relajándose mientras intentaba borrar esos recuerdos, pero fue sorprendida cuando alguien llamo por su nombre.

Chat Noir: "Marinette…" –dijo llamando su atención.

Marinette: "¿Chat Noir?" –pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Si tranquila solo estaba de paso cuando te vi y pensé en visitarte" –dijo sonriendo.

Marinette: "Pues… que considerado de tu parte".

Chat Noir: "Y dime ¿cómo te va?" –dijo al saber de su día.

Marinette: "Pues ahí haciendo cosas como cualquier adolecente común" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Chat Noir: "¿Sucede algo?" –dijo al escuchar su tono triste.

Marinette: "No nada total no creo que te interese que me pasa" –dijo alejando su mirada con la suya.

Chat Noir: No digas eso ¿quién no le va a importar lo que te sucede? –dijo sosteniendo su mano con su hombro.

Marinette no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirando al suelo mientras suspiraba, Chat Noir entonces se le ocurrió una idea que de seguro le cambiaría el humor así que se acercó a ella.

Chat Noir: "Oye sé que hará para que te anime el humor" –dijo mientras se paraba en su reja –"¿quieres venir a dar un paseo? Es para que puedas sonreír".

Marinette solo se le quedo mirando y pensó que si podría ir con él así podría recompensarlo de su mal comportamiento hacia él.

Marinette: "Bueno, pero buscare un abrigo" –dijo mientras bajaba a su habitación.

Camino de puntillas para no poder despertar a Tikki, saco un abrigo azul marino y se fue al balcón donde le esperaba Chat Noir.

Marinette se sujetó fuertemente contra Chat Noir y este salió del balcón para buscar un lugar ideal para hacerla sentir mejor, Chat estaba buscando el lugar perfecto hasta que finalmente lo hayo y se dirigió hacia ahí. Al llegar Marinette observo que estaba en el Rio Sena quien estaba muy iluminado de noche.

Marinette: "Guau esto es increíble Chat Noir" –dijo alegremente.

Chat Noir: "Sabia que te gustaría" –dijo mientras le sonreía.

Marinette: "Tu si sabes cómo sentir mejor a una chica" –dijo.

De pronto la sonrisa de Chat desapareció al oír lo que dijo Marinette, había una chica en especial que a veces no le prestaba atención a sus coqueteos y con lo que paso durante la batalla con El Emperador creo que ya no servía de nada cortejarla. Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó.

Marinette: "Chat Noir lamento lo que dije" –dijo al recordar lo terrible de cómo le había tratado.

Chat Noir: "No, no, no tienes por qué disculparte de nada" –dijo tranquilizándola.

Marinette: "¿Algún problema con Ladybug?".

Chat Noir: "Bueno hoy estábamos peleando con un villano y al verla me di cuenta de que estaba de mal humor y al momento de hablar con ella me gritaba y me ignoraba, pero bueno de seguro tenía sus problemas cuando no es una superheroina".

Marinette se estaba lamentando por lo que había hecho a Chat Noir durante el día, a pesar de todo el seguía apoyándola y eso la hizo sentir mal.

Chat Noir: "Hey no pongas esa cara estamos aquí para poder conversar y pasar el rato".

Marinette: "Tienes razón".

Luego de eso estaban conversando sobre las cosas que les pasaban, riéndose de sus cosas y otras ocurrencias. Más tarde Marinette sintió un poco de hambre y Chat se la llevo hacia una tienda para que comprara algo, al regresar ella vino con 2 refresco y 2 papas de hojuelas y se sentaron dónde estaba la Plaza de los Vogos para seguir pasando el rato.

Marinette: "Y así mi amiga Alya beso a una ardilla" –dijo riéndose.

Chat Noir: Guau Marinette debo de admitir que pasar el rato contigo me alegro el día".

Marinette: "Pues gracias" –dijo un poco sonrojada.

Chat Noir: "Bueno ya creo que es momento de que te devuelva a tu casa".

Marinette: "Si creo que tienes razón" –dijo mientras se paraba de la banca.

Marinette se sujetó de Chat y este la llevo hacia su casa, al llegar estaban a punto de despedirse el uno con el otro.

Marinette: "Bueno Chat fue divertido pasar el rato contigo" –dijo sonriéndole.

Chat Noir: "Igualmente… princesa" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Chat estaba a punto de irse, pero fue detenido cuando Marinette le agarro por el brazo y al instante lo beso por la mejilla.

Marinette: "Gracias" –dijo.

Después Chat le sonrió y se fue del lugar dejando sola a Marinette mientras que ella lo veía irse y luego regreso a su habitación para dormir.

Marinette (Mente): "Creo que pasar un tiempo con Chat Noir me hizo olvidar lo de la escuela" –pensó.

Luego de eso cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando la noche que tuvo con el súper héroe de Paris.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado este One-short, dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
